Gimme More
Gimme More ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der vierten Staffel, Britney 2.0, und wird von Brittany mit den New Directions gesungen. Während der Performance fängt Brittany an zu essen und zu trinken, weshalb die Zuschauer anfangen, die New Directions auszubuhen, da sie merken, dass es Vollplayback ist. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem fünften Album "Blackout", welches 2007 erschien. Lyrics Brittany: It's Brittany, bitch I see you... And I just want to dance with you Hmmm... Every time they turn the lights down Just want to go that extra mile for you (New Directions: You public) My display of affection Feels like no one else in the room (but you) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (we'll keep on rockin') We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin') Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Keep watching Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany mit New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Brittany: A center of attention (do you feel good?) Even when we're up against the wall You've got me in a crazy position (yeah) If you're on a mission (uh-huh) You got my permission (oh) We can get down like there's no one around We keep on rockin' (keep on rockin) We keep on rockin' (oh, are you?) Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin' They keep watching (they keep watching) Feels like the crowd is saying Brittany mit New Directions (New Directions): Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Gimme (More) Gimme, gimme (More) Brittany: I just can't control myself, oh They want more? Well, I'll give them more, ow! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Brittany: Uhhh, give me more, give me more Give me more, give me more baby I just want more! New Directions (Brittany): Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Oh oh) Gimme, gimme more Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Gimme, gimme more (Gimme more, yeah) Gimme more Gimme, gimme more Trivia *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass Brittany als Leadsängerin der New Directions auftritt. Das erste Mal war bei Toxic und das zweite Mal bei Tik Tok. *Brittany trägt das gleiche Outfit und Haarstyling wie Britney Spears bei ihrer Performance bei den MTW Awards im Jahre 2007. *Das Lied wurde am Tag, an dem es veröffentlicht wurde, Trend-Thema auf Twitter. Quelle *Brittanys letzte Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce